objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Pain (Part Three)
Australia Flag: We have 5 Minutes left to finish the challenge, mates! Hurry up! And I'm also running out of volleyballs to throw. Campfire: That's it! I'm definitely not swimming in this paddling pool. Let's burn it! Rubik's Cube: Yeah! Australia Flag: Oh. Only one volleyball left. Duck! Oh wait, its heading for the paddling pool! *Volleyball bounces* S'more: Ow! My mawshmawwow! Campfire: Oh crap. *Sizzling* Later... S'more: Whewe's Campfiwe? Australia Flag: He's at the hospital. The volleyball landed on his head, taking out his flames, mate. S'more: I musw save him! Australia Flag: Don't worry! He'll be out of the hospital in no time. S'more: Good! Trollface: Actually, he'll be out of the hospital in- Australia Flag: Shhh! I don't want to make her cry! Don't listen to him, S'more! Anyway, next challenge. And this time, its a strength challenge. Protein Bar: Yes! Finally, a strength challenge! I can't wait to beat Thanos! Thanos: Shut up! I'm stronger than you. Yoghurt: Vous êtes tout les deux si ennuyeux! (Translation: Both of you guys are so annoying!) Protein Bar: Yes Yoghurt, I can beat Thanos in this challenge! Australia Flag: Just one warning: you will be lifting extremely heavy weights. This challenge is just for the Adults. The kiddies will definitely not be doing this because we have something WAY safer for them. Campfire: I'm back. S'more: Yay! You'we bawck, Campfiwe! *Hugs him* Campfire: Yes, S'more. I know. Now stop. Australia Flag: Just in time for the new challenge, mate! Campfire: It better not be another "kiddies" challenge. Australia Flag: Nope! Campfire and Rubik's Cube: Yes! *High-five* Australia Flag: J.K. Campfire and Rubik's Cube: What?! Campfire: Why do you always have to make kiddies challenges?! It's getting annoying! Australia Flag: Health and safety, mate. Campfire Flag: HEALTH AND SAFETY?! I've had enough of this. S'more: But Campfiwe, I don't wawnt you to get huwt! I wove you! Campfire: I'll hurt you if you don't shut up! Rubik's Cube: Relax, Campfire! Campfire: Yeah, you're right. Okay host, continue. Yoghurt: Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se mettait en colère! Je voudrais lui demander un rendez-vous! (Translation: I can't believe he was going into rage form! I would of asked him out for a date!) Australia Flag: For the kiddies: baking. For the adults: A strength contest. Campfire: Okay, baking. Sounds easy enough. What will we be baking? Australia Flag: Cupcakes. 3, 2, 1, go! Campfire: Okay Rubik's Cube, what are the ingredients? Rubik's Cube: 120g plain flower. Campfire: Got it! Rubik's Cube: 140g caster sugar. S'more: Got iwt! Rubik's Cube: 1.5 teaspoons baking powder. Trollface: Got it! Australia Flag: Pause, mates. I forgot to mention that you can decorate your cupcakes with icing when you're finished baking. Continue! Meanwhile at the strength contest. Australia Flag: Alright, who wants to lift this 1000 if weight first? Protein Bar: Let me do it! I'm the strongest! Thanos: No I am! Australia Flag: Protein Bar will go first. Protein Bar: Yes! Thanos: No! Protein Bar: Okay. *Lifts it with just a finger* Adults: *Gasp* Protein Bar: Well, that was easy. Australia Flag: Okay, next up is Thanos. Thanos: Move out of the way, Protein Bar. A contestant stronger than you is coming through! Protein Bar: I'd like to see you try. Thanos: Try what? Protein Bar: Try lifting that. Thanos: Okay. *Grunts for a second and lifts it* Ha! I'm stronger than you! Protein Bar: No. Before you lifted it you were grunting. Thanos: So? Every pro weight-lifter grunts before lifting it! Meanwhile at the baking challenge. S'more: Do you wike my cupcake, Campfiwe? Campfire: What's that picture at the top? S'more: It's a pictuwe of you and me howding hands! :3 Campfire: Yeah, cute. Rubik's Cube: Do you like this cupcake? Campfire: What flavour is it? Rubik's Cube: Chocolate. Try some! Campfire: *Tastes it* IT'S DELICOUSSSSSS! Amazing! Rubik's Cube: Yes! Trollface: How's this cupcake? Campfire: Is that vanilla? Trollface: Yes. Taste it. Campfire: *Tastes it* Meh. Bland. Trollface: But my blood and sweat went into making this cupcake! Campfire: Blood and sweat? I shouldn't be eating it, then. Australia Flag: Times up! Let's review the cupcakes! Campfire: I hope he thinks mine is the best. Rubik's Cube: Which one is yours? Campfire: It's kinda obvious. The cupcake version of me. Australia Flag: *Tastes it* S'more, your one is adorable! It's strawberry flavoured and it has a picture of you at the top holding hands with Campfire. 10/10! Well done, mate! Next! S'more: Thank you vewy much! Rubik's Cube: Here's my cupcake. Australia Flag: *Tastes it* That tastes brilliant, mate! Chocolate and cream! Delicious! It takes me back to cooking with my mum back in my childhood in Australia! 10/10, as well! Next! Trollface: Try my cupcake! Australia Flag: *Tastes it* It's bland and it only has one flavour. 5/10. Sorry, mate, but you can do better than that. Next! Trollface: Oh come on! Campfire: Do you like it? Australia Flag: *Tastes it* I don't like it. Campfire: What? Australia Flag: I LOVE IT! The orange part is orange flavoured and the yellow part is lemon! 20/10! THAT WAS BRILLIANT, MATE! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOURSELF! WELL DONE! My tongue feels tingly now! Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobllllantysiliogogogoch! I just said that long name! AMAZING! *Laughs insanely* Campfire: Wow! Thank you. Australia Flag: CAMPFIRE WINS! To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Battle For Pain